The embodiments generally relate to the upsampling of a multidimensional table, and in particular, to upsampling a color correction table using an interpolation method that ensures monotonicity in the primary directions of the resulting upsampled table.
Generally, in imaging devices, because there is a difference in the range of colors between the color space of a sample image and the color space within which the imaging device can reproduce an image, there is a need to adjust the color of the sample image to ensure that the color of the sample image and the color of the reproduced image are substantially equivalent. In other words, there is a mapping function which maps the colors of the sample image with corresponding points in the color space of the imaging device.